Los Vengadores
by LoreenSky
Summary: Cuando Fury decide que los Vengadores vivan juntos en la torre de Stark. ¿Podrán vivir juntos sin hacer problemas?
1. Chapter 1

Los Vengadores

Resumen: Habían pasado 4 años desde que Loki había sido derrotado por los Vengadores. Fury decide los Vengadores deben de vivir juntos como un equipo y por supuesto Tony se negó diciendo que Stark Tower era solo para reuniones y que él no necesita vivir con personas pero Fury dijo que era por su propio bien, Tony no teniendo otra opción tuvo que aceptar. Steve, Thor y Tony viven juntos y Clint, Bruce y Natasha en otro piso.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Thor y el documental y un brazo roto

Era mediodía cuando Tony despertó, Thor estaba sentado en un sofá lujoso que Tony compró hace 2 años atrás y Steve estaba leyendo un libro sobre "Como adaptarse a los nuevos cambios" Tony rodó sus ojos al verlo.

-Oh buenos días. –Thor dijo mirándolo. –¿Cómo durmió?

-Pienso que tuvo un buen sueño…-Steve contestó por él sin quitar su mirada del libro. –Durmió demasiado.

Tony soltó una pequeña risa, fue a la cocina y cogió un plato para su cereal y después se sentó a lado de Thor la cual estaba viendo un documental sobre perros y gatos en Animal Planet, el dios estaba fascinado con el documental ya que Tony lo convenció diciendo que los perros eran los guerreros de la tierra y nadie tenía corazón para decirle la verdad a Thor.

-Wow, ¿vistes eso? –Thor preguntó asombrado cuando el perro saltó para comer su comida. –Ese es un asombroso guerrero ¡Asgard debe contratarlos!

-Haha. –Tony asintió tratando de no reírse. –Guerreros asombrosos…

Cuando Steve decidió dejar de leer su libro, se sentó a lado de Tony la cual veía la televisión con Thor. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que en la televisión mostraron que uno de los dueños golpeó al perro con un palo.

-Oh mi…-Thor exclamó horrorizado. –¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¿Cómo se atreve?

-¡Thor cálmate! –Tony dijo. –¡No es.. no es lo que parece!

Thor lo ignoró, y Steve se tensó cuando Thor se enfada todo se vuelve…anormal.

-¡Golpeó a su mejor guerrero con un palo! –Thor continuó.- Eso esta mal…

-Sí lo eso. –Tony concordó. –Es un acto inhumano…

La atmosfera se puso tranquila pero Steve seguía en estado de choque hasta que soltó un suspiró de alivio.

-Mira, el perro lo mordió. –Thor dijo. –¡Buen perro!

Cuando el documental terminó. Steve quiso salir a caminar para que Thor se olvidara del documental, él estaba afectado cuando el dueño le pegó al perro.

-Uh…-Steve murmuró. -¿Dónde?

-No lo sé. –Tony respondió

-¿Por qué no vamos a una tienda de mascotas? –Thor sugirió.

-¡No! –Tony replicó.

Steve miró a Tony con una mirada diciendo "Recuerda que Thor sigue afectado por el documental" Tony se puso su mano en su frente suspirando.

-Bien…

Thor sonrió agarrando las manos de Steve y Tony y comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta llegar a la tienda de mascota, sintiéndose mareado por la rapidez de Thor Steve ayudo a Tony ya que se iba a caer.

-¡Yay! –Thor exclamó

La tienda de mascotas era grande y estaba lleno de animales, Thor abrió su boca con fascinación. Detrás de él se encontraban Steve y Tony.

-¡Miren! –Thor dijo. –Es un… ¿Qué es eso?

Thor apuntó a algo sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad. Era gracioso ver al dios del trueno fascinado por pequeños animales, a lado de él se encontraba una señora que trabajaba.

-Es una serpiente. –La señora dice. –Viene de Brasil, es una Pitón.

La serpiente se arrastraba dentro de su jaula, Thor hizo un gesto de "Es raro" trató de tener una mejor vista de la serpiente pero era inútil la serpiente se metió en su refugio.

-Desapareció….

Tony agarró la capa roja de Thor y lo llevo a otro lugar, Thor se enojo porque no pudo ver bien la pitón pero no replicó. Mientras que Thor y Tony se fueron a otra parte Steve se quedó viendo algunos conejos, cuando uno de ellos trató de comer la comida de otro conejo. Steve rió levemente.

-¡Steve! –Tony gritó. - ¡Ven acá!

Cuando encontró a Tony; ahí estaba Tony jalándole el cabello a Thor y la mano de Thor estaba dentro de una pecera tratando de agarrar un pez.

-¡Thor! –Steve gritó. -¡No!

-¡Pero es lindo! –Thor dijo.

Tony puso sus piernas alrededor de el Torso de Thor porque el dios era más fuerte que él y para prevenir un accidente con su trasero. Steve agarró la mano de Thor y trató con toda su fuerza sacarla de la pecera.

-¡Thor! –Tony gritó. –¡Deja al pez tranquilo! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Thor se congeló sacando su mano, Tony suspiró de alivio al ver que Thor saco su mano de la pecera, Steve ayudó a Tony y Thor seguía congelado.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpo. –¡Oh miren! Perros y gatos.

El cabello de Tony estaba hecho un desastre, llegó a la tienda de animales muy arreglado y ahora estaba desarreglado. Steve siguió a Thor que estaba viendo a los perros. Uno de ellos era un Rottweiler, otro era un pit bull, chihuahuas y un Golden retriever.

-Me gusta ese perro. –Thor dice apuntando al Golden retriever. -¿Podemos?

Tony negó con la cabeza molesto, Steve tanto como a él le gusta el perro no pueden tener uno, hay 3 razones por las que no se puede tener.

-Por qué no?

-¿Por qué? Porque, ¿Quién va a dar al perro un baño? ¿Quién va a sacar al perro? ¿Quién le dará la comida para perros? -Tony regañó. -Además usted no tiene la capacidad y la actitud para tomar cuidado del perro, hay un 90% que el perro se aburra en nuestra casa.

-¡Yo puedo cuidar de él! -Thor dice. -¡Si soy capaz de salvar Midgard puedo cuidar a un perro!

Tony rodó sus ojos. No debió de haberle mostrado el documental de animales de Animal Planet.

-Thor, Tony tiene razón. -Dice Steve. -Salvar el mundo no es lo mismo para cuidar de un perro.

-Quiero un perro!

-No. -Tony regañó

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-NO

-¡Sí!

-¡NO!

-No. -Steve dice mirando a Thor con una expresión aburrida.

Thor veía triste al Golden retriever que estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Yo sólo quiero un perro...-Thor dice con tristeza.

Tony, que se sentía culpable, miró a Steve, Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Bien...-Tony murmullos. -Podemos tener el perro ... pero prométeme que no vas a dejar que el perro en mi habitación…Si me encuentro al perro en mi habitación, me aseguraré de que el perro no va a ver la luz nunca más.

Thor abrazó a Tony, que estaba tratando de respirar. Cuando Thor dejo a Tony, agarró al perro y con una cara feliz se fue a pagar la adopción.

-Va a ser 20 dólares, señor. – la Sra. Jana dice.

Tony le dio el dinero con un "gracias" salieron de la tienda de animales con el perro, Tony no podía creer que Thor lo había convencido, era difícil convencer a Tony Stark, pero en ese momento se sentía culpable. El perro estaba en los brazos de Thor sacando la lengua.

-Hay que ponerse en marcha. -Steve dice mirando al cielo.- Se está haciendo tarde.

La noche llega y ahora estaban en la Torre Stark, Thor estaba dándole la comida a su perro, y Tony que todavía estaba molesto se encerró en su habitación.

-Dónde está Tony? -Thor preguntó cuando vio a su perro comer.

-En su habitación. -Respondió Steve.

-Voy a caminar en el parque que hay aquí en Nueva York con ... perrito. -Thor avisó.

-Oh, está bien. -Steve dice frunciendo el ceño

Thor y perrito salieron del piso dejando a Steve solo en la sala, el ambiente estaba tan solo, pero Steve no le importaba lo que necesitaba era calma y no estaba tan solitario Tony estaba en su habitación y si quiere algo puede golpear la puerta y Tony lo ayudara.

Tony estaba todavía en su habitación, no saldrá de allí hasta que él se sienta bien cuando él estaba enojado, él prefiere quedarse en su cuarto solo, porque puede molestar a cualquier persona cuando tiene rabia, un día se había quedado en su habitación todo el día haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeros. Él realmente necesita arreglar eso.

-Bien. -Murmura.

Él estaba sentado en su cama mirando la computadora que tiene allí en su habitación. Pasaron los minutos y se calmó por lo que decidió ir a hablar con Steve, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta se resbaló y cayó en su mano derecha le dolía la cabeza pero trató de levantarse con sus dos brazos, pero cuando sintió dolor en su mano derecha gritó de dolor.

-Ah!

Miró a su lado no podía sentir nada, su aliento era tan rápido y podía sentir el frío del reactor Arc.

-Thor! -Gritó.

Pero el dios no respondió aún con el brazo herido lo intentó de nuevo.

-Thor!

Se quejaba de dolor mientras que una gota de sudor caía por sus mejillas.

-¡Steve! -Gritó. -¡Steve!

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Steve.

-¿Tony? -Él dice mirándolo con una mirada de preocupación. -Oh, Dios mío ¿qué pasó?

-¡Me caí! -Tony respondió. -¡Me duele!

Steve agarró a Tony, que estaba respirando rápidamente, el multimillonario estaba sudando.

-Creo que me rompí el brazo.

-Necesitas un hospital. -Dice Steve. -Vamos, iré contigo.

Tony asintió salieron de la torre y llegaron al hospital, Tony odiaba el hospital estaba lleno de muertes, la tristeza y las medicinas y Tony odiaba eso. Las enfermeras estaban ayudando a otros pacientes, mientras que Steve y él hablaban con el Dr. Joseph.

-Su brazo está roto. -El doctor dice.

-No mira... -Tony dice con sarcasmo.

-Su brazo estará enyesado así que por lo que sugiero que no puede usar su brazo demasiado. – El doctor Joseph continúa. -En dos meses su brazo estará completamente bien.

Steve asintió con la cabeza, cuando salieron del hospital, se encontraron con Thor en el parque central.

-Oh, ¡chicos! Thor dice mirándolos. -Estoy entrenando a Perrito.

Tony se rio, su brazo le dolía aún pero no como antes y se alegró de que su brazo todavía estaba allí con él.

Los Vengadores no me pertenece, le pertenece a Marvel.


	2. El helado y el nuevo hermano adoptivo

Capitulo 2

El helado y el nuevo hermano adoptivo de Thor

Al día siguiente, Tony encontró a el perro en su habitación podía sentir ira corriendo a través de sus venas cuando sentía la respiración del perro en su cara. Tony gritó.

-¡THOR!

Thor abrió la puerta con una mirada de preocupación pero después sonrió como un niño inocente.

-¿Qué demonios Thor? –Tony regaño. -¿Por qué tu perro está en mi habitación y por que está encima de mi?

Thor comenzó a reírse, Tony no se movió y no dijo nada. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Mi amigo, mi guerrero solo quería despertarte…-Thor respondió calmadamente. –Además no me culpes su mirada de cachorro me conmovió. ¿Así hacen los guerreros de la tierra cuando tienen que pelear?

-¿Ojos de cachorros? –Tony repitió. –Thor…¡Voy a matar a ese perro te guste o no!

Thor lo miro y agarró a "Perrito" después antes de salir le lanza una mirada fulminante a Tony dejándolo solo. Tony suspiró sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Estás enojado?

Tony dio un pequeño brinco alzo la mirada y se encontró a Bruce Banner que lo veía pícaramente.

-Si…más o menos. –Respondió. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? –Bruce repitió. -¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi amigo?

Tony negó con la cabeza mirando a Bruce.

-No, solo…-Tony murmuró. –Bueno, Thor compro un perro ayer y pues estoy disgustado.

-¿En serio? –Bruce dice. -¿Por qué? Me refiero Thor no era así antes ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo era.

Bruce suspiró, cuando Tony se levanto Bruce pudo ver su brazo que estaba enyesado frunció el ceño ¿Qué le paso? ¿Habrá peleado? Sacudió su cabeza si hubieran atacado Nueva York le hubieran avisado. No dudo en preguntar.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Me caí y me rompí el brazo nada grave. –Tony respondió sonriendo.

Bruce suspiró de alivio.

-Oye Clint hará una fiesta al mediodía. –Bruce avisó. -¿Quieres venir?

-¿Hulk estará ahí? –Tony sonrió. –Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Hahaha lo veremos. –Bruce rio

Tony asintió, poniéndose de pie se fue a arreglar mientras que Bruce salió a la sala para esperar a Tony. Cuando se dispuso a salir, no se sorprendió en encontrarse a casi todos los Vengadores en la sala.

-Yo quiero jugar Angry Birds! -Gritó Clint. -¡Tony! ¿Dónde está tu Ipad?

-Recuerda que mi Ipad tiene un sofisticado programa. -Dice Tony. -Y lo siento, pero Steve lo está utilizando.

Clint miró a Steve, que estaba al lado de "Perrito", el soldado estaba usando el Ipad y con curiosidad miró a la pantalla, con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡Steve Rogers estaba jugando Angry Birds en Río!

-¿Pero cómo? -Clint exclama. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que él sabe usarlo? Pensé que tenías Angry Birds pero no en Río…

-¿Y? -Tony sigue. -Es mi Ipad voy a hacer lo que quiera con mis cosas.

Clint resopló mirando celosamente a Steve que todavía estaba jugando Angry Birds.

-Muere mono malo. -Steve murmullo.

Clint suspiró aún sentado a lado de Steve buscando el Ipad, Bruce estaba hablando con Tony sobre ciencia, mientras que Natasha estaba jugando con "Perrito".

-Tal vez algún día hacemos un poco de investigación en mi laboratorio. –Tony sugirió

-Sí. -Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

Luego los dos chocaron puños, cuando Steve terminó de jugar Angry Birds Clint trató de usarlo, pero Steve se lo dio a Tony.

-¡Quiero jugar!

-Clint…-Natasha murmuró. –No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque la anterior vez que lo jugaste, dañaste el sofá que teníamos.

Eso era verdad, Clint se había comprado un Ipad con sus ahorros y descargo Angry Birds, se emociono y por la emoción destruyo el sofá. Esa fue la primera y ultima vez que Clint Barton jugo Angry Birds.

-Bien….-Clint murmuró. -¿Y Thor?

-Creo que esta en el puesto de helados que esta al frente. –Steve dijo.

Clint se levantó y se acerco a la ventana, y si….Steve tenía razón Thor estaba en el puesto de helados. Pero lo que compró dejo a Clint estupefacto. Thor había comprado una copa de helado con cinco bolas de diferentes sabores, lleno de frutas con crema de chocolate y vainilla y alrededor tenía galletas

-Caray…-Clint dijo

-Eso….-Tony murmuró a lado de Clint. –No es normal…

Clint asintió, Thor les sonrió y alzó el dedo pulgar. Tony suspiró y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

-Señor, Thor desea entrar a Stark Tower. –Jarvis avisó. -¿Lo dejo pasar?

-Si….si. –Tony dijo

Thor abrió la puerta tambaleándose de un lado a otro, si no fuera por Tony, Thor se caería encima de la televisión.

-Gracias mi amigo. –Thor agradeció comiéndose el helado. –Por tu gesto de ayuda ¡Iremos a Asgard! Mi padre estaría encantado por tu noble y buen comportamiento…tal vez te nombrarían mi hermano y príncipe de Asgard.

Clint comenzó a reírse imaginándose a Odín y a Thor nombrando príncipe a Tony. Sería un espectáculo enorme ver al gran Tony Stark ser nombrado príncipe. Pero también tiene su ventajas.

-Dios…-Tony suspiró.

-Total, ya eres mi hermano adoptivo. –Thor sonrió. –¡Asgard estaría orgulloso!

Sin dudar, Clint estalló en risa. Natasha rodó sus ojos mientras Tony se ponía una mano en su cabeza, Thor solo lo miraba confundido.

-Clint, suficiente. –Natasha regaño.

-Steve mi amigo ¿Por qué se ríen?

Steve miró a Thor después a Tony.

-Tal vez Clint lo encuentra gracioso…-Steve dijo.

-Pues yo no lo veo así…-Thor dijo. –Durante mi estancia en Asgard pocas personas tenían tal comportamiento como el de mi amigo hermano Tony…

-Pues tienes suerte. –Bruce dijo. –Tony….

-**No** digas nada. –Tony dijo. –Por favor…

Bruce sonrió tomándose un vaso de agua, cinco minutos después Clint se había calmado pero aún seguía sonriendo mientras miraba a Tony que miraba la ventana desde el sofá. Thor ya iba por la mitad del helado y no había señales de que el dios iba a terminar antes de la tarde.

-Thor, ¿Por qué no pones el helado en el refrigerador? –Bruce preguntó .

-En Asgard me han enseñado que **no** puedo dejar de comer hasta que me termine mi comida. –Thor contestó. –Por más que esté tan apurada la situación.

Clint bufó.

-Por favor, ¿no puedes solo dejar de comer? –Clint dijo. –Podrás comer hasta que termine mi fiesta.

-¡Que fiesta! –Thor dijo. –Hazla aquí.

Y así fue Clint hizo la fiesta en el apartamento de Steve, Thor y Tony. Todo el lugar estaba decorado y lleno de comida para picar. La música que Jarvis se escuchaba por todo el edificio. Bruce se transformó en Hulk.

-¡Hulk baila!

Todo el mundo observaba a Hulk bailar, primero pensaron que con el peso y la rabia que tenía al bailar iba a destrozar el edificio pero resulto que Hulk bailaba muy bien.

-¡Oye Hulk! –Tony llamó. -¡Eres un buen bailarín!

-¡Hulk baila bien! –Hulk sonrió mientras bailaba. –¡Chico de Hierro cae bien!

Cuando Thor termino su helado, se unió a la fiesta Steve y Tony estaban sentados observando a Hulk bailar, pero Tony tuvo que pararse ya que Hulk quería que Tony bailase. Thor y Natasha bailaban con "Perrito" Clint bailaba con su arco y flecha y Steve solo los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Hulk gana!

La fiesta terminó antes de lo pensado ya que el suelo se rompió por el peso de Hulk haciendo que el monstruo verde cayera hacía el apartamento de Clint y Natasha.

-¿Dónde esta Tony? –Steve preguntó preocupado.

Todo el mundo se tensó. ¿Dónde esta Tony Stark? Preocupados comenzaron a buscar por todos lados.

-¡Tony! –Steve gritó.

-¡Hermano adoptivo! –Thor llamó preocupado. -¿Dónde estas?

-¡Aquí encima de Hulk! –Tony avisó

Al oír la voz del billonario, se acercaron donde Hulk había caído. Al verlo suspiraron de alivio al ver a Tony encima de Hulk.

-Compañero…-Tony dice. –Acuérdame que tengo que mejorar el suelo.

-¡Hulk quiere ayudar a Chico de Hierro! –Hulk dijo.

-Con gusto.


	3. Hermanos En Ciencias

Capitulo 3

Hermanos en ciencia

Todos los Vengadores se encontraban arreglando el agujero destruido por Hulk, tomaba tiempo pero sabían que no lo podían dejar así. Clint no se esperaba que Bruce se transformara en Hulk y para acabar su gran fiesta fue arruinada por el Dr. Banner pero no lo podía culpar no se podía controlar más si se estaba divirtiendo.

-Que desastre. –Natasha dijo sobándose la cabeza.

La sala estaba destruida pero afortunadamente algunas cosas sobrevivieron: La televisión (Suerte para Thor ya que nunca se perdía los documentales) La computadora portátil de Tony (Tenía sus archivos y de ahí podía observar los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D) y el pequeño libro de Steve (Bueno no le servía) El resto estaba destruido.

-¿No crees que falte más cosas Tony? –Bruce preguntó.

-No. –Tony dijo negando con la cabeza. –El suelo esta terminado. –Por suerte tenían por donde llegar a sus habitaciones ya que el cuarto de Tony y de Steve estaban pasando por el suelo que Hulk había roto. –Estoy seguro…

-Eso espero…-Bruce dijo.

Thor la cual seguía viendo el trabajo de sus amigos sintió que algo faltaba su plato estaba vacío pero algo faltaba…¿Pero qué? Oh Perrito.

-¡Por la barba de Odín! –Thor exclamó saltando. -¿Dónde esta mi guerrero?

-No lo sé Thor. –Steve dijo. -¿No estaba contigo?

Tony suspiró.

-Esta debajo de ti Thor….

Thor miro debajo de su silla y si Perrito estaba ahí suspiró su hermano tenía razón Perrito estaba acurrucado en el suelo. Cuando por fin Bruce y Tony terminaron de reparar el suelo. Fueron al laboratorio.

-¿Cómo es que ellos no están cansados? –Clint preguntó al verlos salir.

-Así son los cerebritos más si uno de ellos son Tony Stark o Bruce Banner. –Natasha murmuró.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio Bruce y Tony comenzaron a terminar la configuración del casco del traje de Iron Man desafortunadamente cuando Tony se encontraba en el espacio enviando el misil a presión del espacio hizo que uno de los cables del casco se rompieran. Suspirando Tony coloco el casco al frente suyo observándolo con cautela.

-Aunque sea no tienes que hacer uno nuevo. –Bruce dijo.

-Si pero tengo que repararlo…-Tony murmuró sobándose su sien.

Bruce asintió mirando el casco, estaba un poco destruido no tan exageradamente.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido algún problema con algunas personas?

Tony dio un pequeño salto por la inesperada pregunta de Bruce, volteándose para ver al doctor contestó:

-Si he tenido problemas…

-Oh…

-La primera persona fue mi padre Howard Stark me ha apartado y siempre decía que yo era una decepción-

-La cual es mentira. –Bruce interrumpió.

Tony sonrió sobándose la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-Después fue el mejor amigo de mi padre llamado Obadiah Stane fue el culpable de mi accidente con mi corazón. –Tony prosiguió. –Pero estoy agradecido con él ya que sin mi captura no hubiera sido Iron Man y no hubiera sido parte de los Vengadores.

-Y si no hubieras sido capturado…¿Qué pasaría?

Tony suspiró.

-Hubiera sido el ciego y irritante Tony Stark…

-Aún sigues siendo irritante

-No pero el de las buenas

-Cállate…

Rieron por un rato hasta que Jarvis avisó que todo estaba completo.

-Yo siempre he tenido problemas con el ejercito diciendo que me querían usar pero yo no estaba de acuerdo.- Bruce explicó. –Me acosaban hasta que llegue al limite y me transforme en Hulk.

-Mira yo no veo al hombre verd-

-Hulk…

-Bueno Hulk… no lo veo como un monstruo…-Tony prosiguió.- Steve, Natasha y Clint y yo estamos en deuda con él.

Bruce frunció el ceño, ¿Ellos estaban en deuda con Hulk? ¿Qué paso? El solo recuerda cuando se transformo pero el resto de la pelea él no estaba consciente

-¿Tú y los demás Vengadores?

-Sip. –Tony contestó. –Sin él estuviéramos muerto….

Bruce asintió.

-Pero…-Bruce murmuró. -¿Tú?

Bruce miraba a Tony con una mirada rara, Tony alzo sus dos manos al frente en defensiva.

-Sí

-¿Por?

-¿Por qué? –Tony dijo. –¿No puedo?

-Estoy confundido…

-¿En qué?

-Dios…

Bruce puso su palma de la mano en su cabeza en gesto de frustración.

-¿Por qué estas en deuda con Hulk? –Bruce preguntó

-Porque me salvo la vida. –Tony respondió. –Caía a una velocidad rápida y en ese momento mi estado estaba mal me refiero que estaba a punto de morir mi reactor se desactivo y antes de que cayera Hulk me agarró no despertaba ya que mi reactor estaba desactivado y Hulk soltó un rugido y lo activo…

-Ah ya entendí…-Bruce dijo. –Eso es nuevo.

-No lo uses como experimento…-Tony prosiguió

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que te dije

-¿El cuento de la salvación?

-¡Lo que sea! –Tony exclamó. –La apocalipsis de Tony Stark

Bruce frunció el ceño.

-¿Apocalipsis de Tony Stark?

-Sip. –Asintió Tony. –Bueno aunque no entiendo por que el término apocalipsis se debe usar….

Bruce asintió en acuerdo con Tony.

-La casi muerte de Tony Stark punto.

-Si eso. –Bruce respondió. –Vamos con los demás…hermano

-De acuerdo. –Tony sonrió

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –Clint gritó. -¡Cucaracha!

Steve se volteo por el inesperado gritó de Clint, Thor no hizo nada ya que estaba con Perrito y Natasha bueno ella salió a un restaurante porque decía que tenía hambre.

-Cálmate Barton. –Steve dijo. –Solo es una cucaracha.

-¡CUCHARACHA!

Steve suspiró alejándose, el arquero estaba en un estado de pánico y con sus gritos no le ayudaban en nada solo le producía dolor de cabeza.

-Estas molestando a Perrito. –Thor dijo. –Silencio.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Bruce preguntó cuando ya habían subido.

-Hay una cucaracha y Clint esta asustado. –Steve dijo

Tony frunció el ceño viendo a la cucaracha que se encontraba en la mesa al frente del dios del trueno suspiró y se dirigió hacía el extinguidor.

-¿Qué haces con eso? –Steve preguntó

Pero antes de que el capitán respondiera Tony alzo el extinguidor con sus dos manos y comenzó a aplastar la cucaracha con la parte de abajo.

_Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam _

Steve veía horrorizado a la cucaracha que estaba siendo aplastada con el extinguidor y Clint estaba callado y al ver que la cucaracha seguía viva Tony le dio con más fuerza.

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

-Hecho. –Tony jadeo al ver la cucaracha muerta.

Bruce trato de no reírse al ver la expresión del capitán y de Thor y Clint estaba estupefacto no se esperaba que Stark hiciera eso pero dentro de 5 segundos todos comenzaron a reírse.

-Clint ya sabes como matar las cucaracha. –Thor dijo. –Agarra el extinguidor y las aplastas con fuerzas.

-Bueno Stark enséñame…


	4. Fury avisa algo importante

Capitulo 4

Fury avisa algo importante

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte estruendo hizo que Steve se despertara, sin saber que era se levanto y cuando salió el reloj de la cocina se estrelló a lado de él. Gritando del susto alzó la mirada para ver a su atacante y solo se encontró a Hulk, confundido por la aparición del hombre verde trato de dar un paso atrás para no asustarlo.

-¿Qué…qué pasa? –Steve preguntó.

Hulk lo miró y gruño, para ser sinceros Steve no sabía que hacer y en ese instante se sentía vulnerable.

-Hulk no encontrar bebida. –Hulk dijo.

-¿Y no le preguntaste a Tony?

-Chico de hierro esta dormido

Steve suspiró al ver a Hulk la cual soltó un gran rugido de braveza.

-Hulk bravo. –Refunfuño. -¡HULK QUIERE BEBIDA!

El capitán dio un paso atrás más asustado que antes, mientras Hulk gruñía y rugía. Lastima que Tony aún seguía dormido….Si estuviera despierto podría ayudarlo pero no, el millonario tiene que acostarse tarde para así terminar su trabajo y el que queda de victima siempre es Steve.

-Eh calma, ¿No estará en el refrigerador?

-¡HULK QUIERE BEBIDA!

Tony despertó de un salto al escuchar un gran estruendo en la sala, frunciendo el ceño, se levanto rápidamente y se puso encima la sábana blanca.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó al abrir la puerta.

-BEBIDA

Tony vio a Hulk la cual había tirado a Steve hacía la pared, por suerte el capitán seguía con vida pero estaba noqueado pero lo que más le sorprendió es que la pared no se destruyo.

-¿Steve? –Tony dijo. –Hulk te me vas calmando porque así no se resuelven las cosas.

-Pero Hulk quiere bebida…

-Esta bien..-Tony murmuró. -¿Cuál?

Hulk se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza. Tony suspiro dirigiéndose hacía la refrigeradora.

-¿Qué quieres de tomar? –Tony volvió a preguntar.

-Hulk quiere jugo de manzana.

Tony sacó el dicho jugo y lo sirvió en un…vaso después lo puso en la mesa donde Hulk lo quedo mirando. Cinco minutos después el vaso quedo rodeado por las grandes verdes manos de Hulk y el vaso y el jugo quedaron dentro del gigante.

-Bueno no me esperaba eso…-Tony murmuró al ver como Hulk masticaba el vaso. -¿Steve te encuentras bien?

-Auuuuuh si…

-Bueno pues, levántate que tenemos que ordenar.

**BEEP**

Thor despertó con un gruñido al oír el timbre del celular, curioso lo prendió y se dio cuenta que su hermano le estaba hablando por un mensaje de texto.

-_Oye…._

-**¿Qué quieres Loki?**

_**-**__Oye…_

Frunciendo por la inesperada respuesta de su hermano volvió a escribirle:

**-¿Qué quieres?**

_-Oye_

Thor se estaba molestando, ¿Loki lo había despertado para molestarlo o qué?

-_Oye_

**-Loki, para. **

_-Oye_

**-Loki, ya me estas irritando si no me dices que es lo que quieres te voy a….**

_-¿Me vas a acusar con Odín? ¿Para que me emitan como lo hicieron contigo?_

**-….**

_-¿Sí?_

**-¡Él me emitió por qué tu le mentiste!**

¿Cómo se atreve Loki decirle tal cosa? Además no había entendido porque Odín decidió liberar a Loki, o sea su hermano acepto la culpa y se arrepintió pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Loki le gusta molestarlo tanto?

-_Él lo creyó._

_-_**Para….**

_- Ha_

**-LOKI**

_-Bien, bien ya lo siento._

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Clint exclamó

-Ya supéralo. –Natasha respondió

Los dos agentes se encontraban al frente de una tienda de video juegos observándolo ya que el arquero quería ver si había salido algún video juego que le guste.

-¡Lo quiero! –Clint dijo.

-No

-Pero…

-Pueda que Tony tenga dinero. –Natasha dijo. –Y ese dinero no lo vamos a usar para algo de niñitos.

-¿Solo por qué es Mario? –Clint pregunto incrédulo

-No, no me gustan las gorras rojas

Clint bufó al escuchar el comentario de Natasha y siguieron caminando.

-Siento por el desorden…

-No importa, Bruce. –Tony dijo sonriendo. –No fue tanto.

Steve rodó sus ojos al escuchar a Tony, el capitán estaba cubierto de heridas por el golpe que dio en la pared y ¿aún así Tony dice que no fue tanto?

-Eh buenos días mis…¿Qué paso aquí? –Thor preguntó al salir de su habitación.

-Nada. –Steve dijo

-Oh bien, si tu lo dices…-Murmuró el dios del trueno

Se callaron por unos instantes sin saber que hacer, el edificio estaba hecho un desastre. Banner estaba recogiendo algunos pedazos de concreto que había en el suelo y Thor estaba acariciando a Perrito. Mientras que Steve y Tony estaban discutiendo nuevamente.

-No puedo creer que tu no me haigas despertado sabiendo que Bruce se había transformado en Hulk…

-¿Qué querías que después me lanzaras un libro como todos los días? No gracias…

Tony bufó al oír la respuesta del capitán, Bruce suspiró culpablemente haciendo Tony un poco perturbado. Lo bueno era que Thor se había dado cuenta que Perrito podía hacer una molestia para los Vengadores así que lo envió de nuevo a la tienda de mascotas, Tony suspiró nostálgico.

-Yo no te he tirado un libro…-Tony se defendió. –Yo nunca haría eso.

Steve rodó sus ojos, el millonario era muy testarudo cuando no quería obedecer a los demás. Esa era una de las costumbres de Stark. Cuando se trataba de Tony, hay que tenerle una paciencia ilimitable.

-Ya dejen de discutir hay cosas más importantes que hacer. –Bruce interrumpió. –Por ejemplo, Natasha y Clint ya están por llegar ¿No creen que será más cómodo tener el hogar arreglado? Digo para no tener problemas….

-Vale, pero recuerden no más problemas…

Natasha suspiró arrastrando a un molesto arquero por las calles de Nueva York, cuando ya llegaron a Stark Tower, Fury los esperaba en la entrada. Natasha frunció.

-Agente Romanov, señor Clint. Siento por la inesperada aparición. –Fury dijo.- Sin embargo, S.H.I.E.L.D ha preparado un viaje para ustedes.

-¿Viaje? –Clint preguntó. -¿Qué, conejos voladores atacan el mundo?

-Las palabras de Stark no le llevan, Agente Barton. –Fury regaño. –Y no, no son conejos que vuelan. El viaje que hemos preparado es para que se ayuden entre si…

Clint gruño, ¿Por qué lo tienen que regañar así? Tony nunca le decían tal cosa cuando era sarcástico.

-Irán a Londres hoy a las cuatro de la tarde les guste o no si me disculpan, la agente Hill me llama.

Fury desapareció sin decir nada.

¡¿Qué Londres…Londres?! –Clint dijo estupefacto.-¡Iremos a Londres!

Clint se soltó del agarre de Natasha corriendo hacía los demás entusiasmado, al fin irán a un lugar hermoso sin tener que hacer misiones y estresarse.

-Por todos los cielos, ¡Clint!

El arquero ignoro a Natasha y siguió subiendo los elevadores.

Por alguna razón, Tony pudo escuchar un grito parecido al de Clint, frunciendo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado cuando Barton cayó al suelo por estar tan cerca. Thor se acercó curiosamente al arquero.

-¿Qué sucede, vista de pájaro? –Thor preguntó.

Clint hizo una mueca desde el suelo, no le agrado el nuevo nombre de Thor.

-Si, cupido. –Tony dijo irritado.

-Iremos a Londres…-Clint dijo.-¡Iremos a Londres!

Tony retrocedió sin creer las palabras de Clint ¿Irán a Londres? No le gusto la idea, Thor por su parte quedo confundido.

-¿Londres? –Thor repitió. -¿Quién es este Londres? ¿Es algún guerrero que tienen o un amigo? Lo quiero conocer tal vez podamos ser amigos ¡Su nombre es único!

Clint rio entrando al lugar, Thor miro a Tony.

-Thor…Londres no es un ser humano ni ningún animal o lo que tú llames en Asgard. –Tony respondió. –Londres es la capital de Inglaterra situado en Europa.

Thor frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿O sea que su apellido es Londres Europa?

-Thor, ¡no! Olvídalo…

Thor suspiró dejando a Tony ir, la verdad tiene que aprender todo sobre Midgard, se encogió de hombros mientras que se juntaba con los demás.

-Fury nos avisó que hoy iríamos a Londres a las cuatro. –Clint explicó. –Vayan y prepárense que ya nos vamos. ¡Ah y el avión es público no es privado!

Tony se resbaló cuando Clint dijo eso, ¿Por qué siempre él?


End file.
